


The Captain’s Uniform

by sailorkittycat



Category: War Horse (2011), War Horse RPF
Genre: F/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: OC convinces Captain Nicholls to wear his uniform in the bedroom





	

“James?” Rosemary’s voice was hushed, as she admired her husband’s attire yet again “might I make a request of you?”

“Anything, darling” he smiled, it had been a particularly good day. He had been promoted from Lieutenant to Captain and had been gifted with a new uniform, as congratulations from his superiors. When he had returned home, his wife of only a year had been full of joy regarding his promotion, although her happiness might have been less about the job and more about his outfit.

“Would you wear your uniform to bed?” She asked, peeping up at him through her eyelashes. She couldn’t help but bite the insides of her cheeks, when he choked on the last mouthful of his nightcap. She giggled, patting her husband on the back as he continued to cough, his face colouring half from the choking, half from the unexpected comment. She almost felt bad.

When they had first met, her face had been the one that was red with blush. She had often gossiped with her friends about many a young man but being near one was something different altogether. When he had approached her for a dance, she blinked at him twice before stuttering out an acceptance. He had offered his gloved hand and she had taken it, revelling in how gentle he was. Three dances later, she was feeling quite warm and excused herself to stand outside, hoping the November air would cool her burning cheeks. He had joined her a few moments later and they had talked; their laughter was visible in the icy air and she had felt an odd fluttering in her heart.

He began to court her, gently coaxing her out of her shell although it hadn’t taken much. She was smitten from the start; she couldn’t help but fall head over heels. She had grown comfortable around him fairly quickly, though she’d still blush on occasion. If he ever came to her house after work, still donned in his uniform her cheeks were sure to turn pink. There was something about James in a uniform. She could never quite put her finger on it but it was always able to elicit a reaction from her.

“Excuse me?” He asked, blinking at her a couple of times to make sure he had heard his wife correctly.

Her hand stopped patting his back and instead curved around his shoulder, while the other ran up and down his tie, feeling the material underneath her fingertips. “Will you take me to bed, still wearing your uniform?” She asked again, resting her chin on his shoulder “please captain?” He groaned softly; almost silently but Rosemary had been close enough to hear.

“Do you really want me to wear it?” He asked, still a little perplexed by her request “I-I don’t know Rose…”

“Please James” she kissed his jaw, a weak spot she had accidently discovered one night. He closed his eyes briefly, taking pleasure in the sensation of her gentle lips grazing his sharp jaw. “You promised that you’d do anything.” She had him there.

“I did” he agreed and her face instantly broke out into a grin. She scrabbled to stand up, while he watched her excitement with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Rosemary had always surprised him, every time he thought he had her pinned, he’d find that she was always more. She kept him on his toes. She offered him her hand, pulling him up to stand, although it wasn’t an easy feat. The top of Rosemary’s head skimmed his clavicle, never any higher unless she was wearing heels and even then she wasn’t much taller.

As soon as she had pulled them into their bedroom, she smashed her lips against his in an attempt to feed the tingling sensation inside of her. The strange, pleasant feeling of a fantasy being fulfilled is one unlike any other. It fuelled Rosemary’s kisses; her touch, everything was frantic and excited and quick. It was only until James pulled away, his face flushed and his lips swollen, that she realised how enthusiastic she had been.

“I didn’t know how much you loved this uniform” James joked lightly, as the pair caught their breath. She giggled weakly, struggling to both laugh and keep her breathing steady but he joined in with her breathy laughter. She looked at his uniform properly. She admired the different shades of green; the way his shirt laid snug against his lean body and the matching braces; his tie that she so often would fiddle with, wanting to feel the material against her skin. Even the matching jacket (that he had forgo as soon as he came home) felt rough against her fingertips and was a welcome sensation. He looked so orderly, so neat and precise. She wanted to mess it up. To see what he would look like with his perfect blonde hair askew, and his tie undone slightly, and his shirt half untucked. She wanted to gaze at him, panting and ruffled, knowing that she had been the one to make him look so unruly.

“I love it” she said, a sudden throb in her chest “I love you.” His grin dropped, instead being replaced by a soft smile and an even softer blush. She cupped his cheeks, encouraging him to lean in for a kiss.

One kiss became two and two became three, and soon Rosemary found herself on James’ lap. He pawed at her dress, urging her to help him undo the buttons that kept him from her bare skin. She shivered at the feeling of cool air around her warm body, although maybe it was also because of James’ hands, which roamed over her skin as if were the first time, removing delicate items of clothing as they went. While one arm supported her position on his lap, the other dipped down to between her legs, where Rosemary let out a deep moan at the feel of his fingers against her. She bit down onto his shoulder as a finger rubbed her clit, making him moan in return. Their positions were precarious, it would have made more sense to have been laid out, but the constriction only added to the pleasure in Rosemary’s mind. It didn’t take long for her to feel the familiar tightening in her stomach, before the inevitable release.

“James I need you” she whimpered, as her hands flew down to his belt, undoing the leather strap that prevented her from what she desired. She managed to pull the clothing from the lower half of his body down low enough to be able to sink down onto him with ease. They’d never tried this position before, usually James was the one on top, in charge, but Rosemary felt compelled to dare try it.

She started off slow, a little unsure of how to move on top of him. To help, he rolled his hips and her eyes closed in pleasure, her body craved more however and she soon found it acting automatically. Her hips continued to gyrate, as she opened her eyes, gazing at her husband as strings of moans and curses and Rose’s left his lips near constantly. His reactions only aided her pace, encouraging her to move faster now.

“Captain” she moaned, making James open his eyes in surprise “do you like it when I ride you like this?”

“Y-yes” James could barely stutter out a reply.

“Do you like it when I call you Captain?” She asked impishly, making sure to still use one hand on his shoulder for support, while the other tugged at his loosening tie.

“Yes Rose!”

“Oh, Captain” she felt another orgasm advancing towards her “do you like it doing sinful things in your uniform?”

“God, yes Rose!” he said, mesmerised by the way her breasts moved, he managed to latch his mouth onto one of her nipples, making her arch her back with a hiss. Her orgasm crashed into her, leaving her fingers digging into his shoulders as she held onto him, lest her pleasure wash her away. Her tightening around him only brought on his orgasm, which seemed to be equally strong as he spilt into her.

She whimpered his name softly and pushed her lips against his once more, exchanging several slow kisses as they both came down from their high. They would have to do that again.


End file.
